theforgottenchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane Terra
History Zane grew up alone, never had a friend or family member during his youth. He watched as a young boy his parents murder at the hands of a mysterious man. He said that they were dangerous and that their powers could cause problems. Zane being three at the time, hid in hopes that the man wouldn't find him. After the man left, Zane ran to the dead bodies of his parents; he wept. He left the house after the man, but could not see him. Young and unprotected, Zane had to learn to survive on his own, and with all of the predators that lived near his home, had to learn to fight. After five years years of adapting to his surroundings, he was attacked by a pack of blood craving wolves. Zane was outmatched, no matter how much effort he put into defeating them. On the edge and at the brink of death, Zane saw something shining out of the corner of his eye, desperate, he ran for it. Finding that it was a dark colored sword, he picked it up and fought back. After a long fought battle, Zane was astonished by what he had done. Biography Name: Zane Reaper Terra Gender: Male Race: Caucasian ''Height: ''6”2 ''Weight: ''200 lbs. ''Class: ''Heavy weapon/ Mercenary ''Personality: ''Zane is a distant individual, never really learned to play well with others. So used to being a lone wolf, he was not easily taken into The Forgotten. But with time, he became used to his new teammates, and to him, they became brothers. In his down-time, Zane is easy going and fun loving, but during battle, he becomes a different man. Zane becomes a silent and focused warrior the second he draws his sword. If you cross him, he isn't a force to be reckoned with. ''Fighting Style: ''. Zane relies mostly on his blade and element to combat enemies, but is not afraid of hand to hand fighting. Swift and powerful sword strikes with deadly accuracy are his main weapon. If your hit, you're not getting back up. If at a distance, Zane will either use arrows or rock to attack, and never misses. When he unlocks his ancestors power, his blade is replaced by a sword made of solid rock. His clothes are replaced by fragments of earth turned into an armor, and his attacks are much more powerful. While fighting his body gains an aura of darkness in which he als uses to combat the opponent. ''Weaknesses: ''. Zane's weakness is wind, and vice-versa. He does not tire out easily, but takes long periods of time to recharge his stamina. He can guard most strikes, but when he's hit, it takes him time to recover and regain control than most. Weaponry Nightmare-Dark sword surrounded by a black, mysterious aura which Zane uses as his main weapon Eros- Steel bow with rock arrows, can shoot 13 arrows per minute, deadly accurate Also, uses meteor and eatrhquake attacks